Instinct
by PrinceOfTennisHimeChan
Summary: When actions speak louder than words. (First in a series of drabbles; different pairs; irregular uploads)


**NaruSaku drabbles **

**Theme: kiss**

**Angry/Jealous kiss**

Sakura exhaled softly as she flipped the cover of the folder closed. Another patient file to look over, another report to sign. Sometimes she wondered if Tsunade-shishou hadn't made her Head Medic at Konoha Hospital to avoid doing all the additional paperwork.

Knowing her teacher, it was probably true.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose, in an attempt to ease the migraine that has been plaguing her the past couple of days. The constant flow of injured shinobi had kept her at the hospital 24/7, and despite her willingness to help, and her aptitude for medical ninjutsu, the continual healing was draining both her chakra, and her ability to cope with the pressure.

Thankfully, it was her last shift and she was looking forward to a pleasant couple of days. Tsunade had seen the stress her apprentice was facing on daily basis, and had called her up to the Hokage Tower to inform her of the leave of absence she was giving her.

_It's mandatory, _her Shishou had said, and hardheadedness notwithstanding, Sakura couldn't bring herself to argue.

Gathering up all the paperwork in a heavy bunch, and placing it atop her desk, Sakura proceeded to change out of her white medical coat and into her casual clothes, finishing off with her red jacket, the fabric soft, the Haruno clan circle proudly emblazoned on the back. She put her clogs away and put on a pair of black ankle boots.

All she needed to do now was head for the front office, leave the finished documents for the nurses to file and organise, and she would be on her way to a hot meal and a long bath. Ino had given her some expensive bath salts for her birthday a month ago, and Sakura was more then eager to finally give them a go.

She grabbed the files, and exited her office, locking the door on her way out. Her footsteps echoed in the empty hallway. It was almost six o'clock and the last day shift was over, so most of the medical staff was in the changing rooms, getting ready to leave. The graveyard shift wasn't as numerous, so the hospital was all but empty as Sakura headed for the big vestibule.

The room was spacious, with a big crescent-shaped registration desk and wooden benches lining the walls. Filled to capacity during the normal working hours, they stood deserted and barren in the quiet of the night. The last rays of sunlight were dying, the orange orb making its way lazily toward the horizon, giving way to the silvery glow of the whole ambiance of the hospital was quiet and peaceful, and Sakura smiled lightly as she strode in the direction of the Admitting Representative.

As her eyes finally landed on the girl tasked with streamlining the process of receiving patients and assigning them to the proper department and care facility, Sakura's smile vanished and she did a double take.

Leaning against the polished wood was a men whose infamy in Konoha had been both startling and long-coming. Standing at 5 foot 9, with a shaggy mop of blond hair, and sun-kissed skin, was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, the most unpredictable ninja to ever be born to shinobi parents. Or, at least, that was what most people knew him as until recently.

For many years Naruto had been a loud-mouthed, pain-in-the-ass annoyance that people tended to shun, or scowl at at every turn.

Years later, he was still loud-mouthed and, when he charged into battle with only guts and no plan whatsoever, he could still be a pain-in-the-ass.

But he was a hero, now, and everyone in the Village was finally acknowledging what Sakura had known for a long time: that Naruto was the most passionate, loyal and caring boy, and he deserved all of the love and recognition he got.

Seeing the kids flock to her fired, speaking over each other, pushing and shoving in an endeavour to grab the Fourth Hokage's son's attention, to have him answer their questions first, to have a front row seat when he told his stories…

It truly warmed her heart.

But as she made her way over to him now, her relaxed posture tensed up instantly, eyebrows scrunching up, as she noticed the uncomfortable, if slightly frightened, look on his face.

Why was he here? She couldn't recall arranging to meet with him, knowing she would be too tired to be good company tonight.

Not that the blond needed an invitation, or the promise of exuberant conversation, to be here. Ever since she'd taken up the job as Head Medic, and her workload had all but tripled, Sakura had found herself having a regular escort on her way home at the end of her shifts. She knew her teammate worried about her, but the fact that he had't said anything to her about quitting, or taking it easy, showed her the faith he had in her, his belief that she could handle everything. He just staying by her side, silently supportive for once.

When she got within a few steps of the pair, Naruto's crystal blue eyes snapped to her and a look of relief passed over his face. Sakura's scowl deepened, and she turned her blazing green eyes to the Representative.

The woman behind the desk was tall, slim and too good-looking to have been chosen on professional merit alone. At the time, Sakura had understood why Tsunade had made the administrative decision to place someone cute, nice and harmless as a lead-in for the patients, but at this moment it seemed like the worst idea ever.

Even before she reached them, Sakura was vaguely aware of what has transpired. Naruto's defeat of Pain, while bringing with it the acknowledgement the Jinchuriki had craved since childhood, had had an unexpected side effect: a horde of giggling fangirls, not unlike the ones following Uchiha Sasuke before the raven had deserted his home, searching power in the hands of a snake.

"Come on, just one," she heard the high voice of Fume Sarada, as she batted her eyelashes cutely at the blond. Her light blond hair was falling softly around her shoulders, her button-up suspiciously unfastened at the top.

Sakura clenched her fists and fumed as she took the last few steps toward them. Who did she think she was? What right did she have to stand there, flirting casually with Naruto, when a few months ago she was one of the few nurses who had refused to go anywhere near the blond, after the fallout of their latest attempt of getting Sasuke back had landed the energetic shinobi's ass in a hospital bed?

"Ha, ha," Naruto drawled, hand coming up to scratch the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm actually here for Sakura-chan."

Sakura's hands relaxed a little bit at that, before the urge to hit something came back full force as she heard Fume's replay.

"Oh, she's just coming off of a double shift tonight. She'd be too tired to be good company. I, on the other hand, will be much more pleasant." As she said that, she gave the boy one of the most seductive looks Sakura had seen. "Besides, she'd so violent and unfeminine. I don't understand why you'd want her."

The dismissive flick of her hand at the end of her sentence made something in Sakura snap.

"It's nice to hear an honest opinion out of you, Fume-san." Sakura said, her sugary voice raising goosebumps on both blonds's arms.

"Haruno-senpai," Fume said, and the pinkette was happy to notice the shaking in her voice. "I didn't see you there."

So there was some instinct for self-preservation left in her after all. Unfortunately for Sakura, it wasn't enough to keep the woman from continuing her pursuit. Apparently the idea of being an arm ornament for Konoha's hero was more then appealing, even if it meant facing the wrath of the Godaime's prised pupil.

"Yes, I am. And instead of flirting it up with Naruto, I have some work for you to finish before you go." Sakura then dumped the folders in her arms atop the wooden counter.

It was past Fume's working hours, and they both knew it. The question was did the woman have the balls to bring it up.

"I will get right on that, senpai." Fume said and Sakura, happy with the acquiesce, turned her gaze away, to look into the eyes of her best friend, who'd been watching the whole thing apprehensively, more then familiar with the throbbing vain that had appeared on her forehead, and it's tendency to lead to violent outburst, ending in blood and destruction.

"Tomorrow morning"

Sakura's head snapped so fast, she wondered how she didn't get whiplash. Had she heard right? By the smug look on Fume's face, she had.

_So, you thing you're so bold and brave? It's so on, blondie._

Naruto saw the lightning bolts shooting from Sakura's eyes as she stared angrily at the receptionist. He wasn't sure if that was her job title, but that's what he's always seen it as. When he'd come in here, asking for Sakura-chan, fully intent on taking his pink-haired teammate home, and making sure she caught up on her sleep for the month, Naruto had never expected to meet the advances of the flirtation blond.

He'd craved this sort of acceptance when he'd been a child, jealous of Sasuke and the group of girls that seemed to always follow him around.

Now, faced with the prospect, Naruto realised that ignorance was, indeed, bliss.

The only thing he could do was try, and placate Sakura before she unleashed her fury upon the unsuspecting receptionist.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." He started cautiously, forcing a grin to spread across his face. "How about we just go, huh? I'll walk you home, and you can rest? I heard from Granny Tsunade that she's given you a few days off. Maybe we could train tomorrow, after you get some sleep?"

The speech didn't have the desired effect, as the pinkette's gaze never left the brown eyes of the woman sitting behind the desk.

Sakura was furious. How dare she talk back to her! It wasn't often that she pulled rank over her colleagues, preferring a calm, trusting working relationship, than a cold, hard dictatorship, but Fume was making it so hard to resist. She would love to tell her subordinate she had to stay here, had to finish off the pile of paperwork before she could go home.

But Sakura wasn't like that. She'd never been one who wasted words when she could let her action talk for her. And as her patience wore thin from all the advances she'd had to ward off the past few months, and her temper flared, shorter now after the years spend training under the Slug Princess, notorious for her 'hit first, ask questions later' attitude, Sakura saw only one way out.

A sure fire act that would make even the most persistent fangirls back off, for good.

She turned on her heel, facing the blond man, who now towered over her by at least a head, and did something her younger self would have been appealed by.

She grabbed the collar of that retina-searing orange jacket Naruto seemed so fond of, pulled herself to her tip toes, and planted a kiss right on Naruto's lips.

Sakura could feel the blond tense up under her, his whole body going rigid with the shock of her actions, and in an attempt to ease off his bewilderment, she sneaked her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer to him, one hand tangling in his sort blond locks. That seemed to get the boy out of his stupor, and as his own arms circled her waist, he finally relaxed and opened his mouth to respond to her advance.

Kissing Uzumaki Naruto was exactly like she'd imagined, and yet completely unexpected. She'd known he would be tender, and gentle, but the enthusiasm and the care with which he held here were both new and heartwarming.

Sure, there would be a long talk after this, and for a second, Sakura mourned the loss of her bath time. But as she pulled back to look upon the face of the boy she was starting to develop strong feelings for, seeing the bright blue crystals trained on her, drinking her in like she was the most precious of jewels, she decided it was worth it.

Uzumaki Naruto was worth it.


End file.
